Missing: Black And White SheCat
by Inkpaw of WriterClan
Summary: Have you seen her? Did you take her? Where did she go? All these questions of accusation spread throughout the Clans as a RiverClan apprentice mysteriously vanishes one day. Will they find her? Or is she lost forever? All depends on the choice of Icepaw's
1. Prologue

**Missing: Black-and-White She-Cat**

Prologue

"We've a new apprentice, Rainpaw," Tanglestar, leader of ThunderClan, announced. "Also, Willowheart has kitted. We welcomed Cloudkit, Petalkit, and Moonkit into ThunderClan."

The dark ginger tabby dipped her head to the RiverClan leader, Nightstar. Using her loud and powerful voice, the black she-cat began, "In RiverClan, we've had trouble with the Horseplace kittypets. They pay no attention to our borders and wonder aimlessly around our territory trying to find prey. However, they are no threat to our prey stock, as they rarely are successful. Lately, we chased them off our territory and gave 'em a few scars as a warning. No doubt in my mind that RiverClan is at its strongest peak. In fact, we have three new warriors: Splashstrike, Otternose, and Fishleap. _And_ we have two new apprentices, Icepaw and Shiverpaw."

Nightstar listened as RiverClan and few others cheered the new warriors and apprentices. Especially, Icepaw and her sister puffed their chest in pride under the moonlight as the warriors congratulated them.

In his husky tone, Foxstar, the ShadowClan leader announced, "Unlike RiverClan, we've had no problems with _kittypets_ crossing our borders. We're watching our borders for even the slightest sign of trespassing. Any cat who dares set paw on our land will be shredded! Let all be warned that we'll be watching . . ."

Nightstar twitched her whiskers in amusement. Foxstar always complained about how the other Clans had somehow done something to anger ShadowClan.

"I assume you can't be watching _my _borders," Littlestar purred, amused. "WindClan has not _'set paw'_ anywhere on your territory since you ever-so-kindly claimed that we've _all_ been trespassing on your territory. Surely, you've noticed, that no_ cat _would _want_ to go wandering in a forest with that _stench._"

The black RiverClan leader knew that this was also quite usual for Littlestar. The small grey tom lived for taunting the other leaders (particularly Foxstar), although was somehow sane enough to lead WindClan. Nightstar didn't understand why StarClan gave him nine lives when he was so ambitious for a fight. Maybe he was plotting something against ShadowClan, but that was none of Nightstar's concern. She has a Clan of her own to look after.

"Very well, Littlestar. I wasn't specifically accusing you of _anything_. Now just announce whatever you have to say." Foxstar lashed his tail, annoyed at the other leader.

Oh, but the WindClan tom wouldn't have none of it. "Of course you wouldn't dare accuse _me_ of doing anything," Littlestar retorted. "But that doesn't mean that you're not accusing my warriors of anything."

Foxstar growled, "Just get on with it! I didn't accuse you or your precious Clanmates!"

Littlestar flicked his tail, unpleased with the ShadowClan leader. "You've no right to make inaccurate accusations. Try to _think_ before you act!"

"And you have no right to question my word when I tell you that I sincerely _did not_ wrongly accuse you of such," Foxstar shot back. "Just report your means, and let this Gathering end!"

"I do not take orders from a ShadowClan cat," Littlestar retorted. He eyed the other leaders. "Does anyone else wish to wrongly accuse me of anything?"

Nightstar rose to her paws to counter his words. "Let us not break the truce we are sworn to. If either of you deceive that truce, I myself will rip your pelts off later. Now Littlestar, we do not have all night. I ask that you kindly ignore Foxstar's accusation and get a move on."

"Ignore? What is there to ignore? You are right; this is a time of peace. All the more reason to settle incorrect accusations before it leads to battles later," Littlestar growled.

Tanglestar leaped down from her spot on the Great Oak. She glanced up at the WindClan leader. "We've no time for such foolishness. ThunderClan is leaving this Gathering _immediately._"

Few ThunderClan cats lashed their tail in protest, but reluctantly joined their angry Clanmates. Nightstar envied Tanglestar's wisdom. When the dark ginger tabby spoke, she spoke with truthfulness, while Nightstar spoke too outwardly.

Littlestar looked stunned that Tanglestar and ThunderClan had just left in the middle of his endless taunts. He narrowed his eyes and glanced at the other leaders, seeing that they were about to leave as well. "In WindClan, we have four new apprentices, Sagepaw, Darkpaw, Hawkpaw, and Runningpaw. That is all."

The WindClan leader broke off from his announcement hastily, and WindClan barely had time to cheer the new apprentice. Their special time had been ruined because of their selfish leader.

Nightstar sighed and leaped down from Great Oak. She padded toward her Clanmates, already waiting at the bridge of the fallen tree. They all crossed in silence, with WindClan close behind them. As they headed onto their own land, Nightstar noticed that Icepaw kept glancing towards the island. Soon, Otternose was looking back too.

As they heaved themselves into camp, Nightstar beckoned with her tail for Icepaw.

The apprentice padded over. "Yes?" the white she-cat asked, looking quite nervous.

"What are you looking for?" Nightstar asked the apprentice straight-forward.

She hesitated. "I-It's Shiverpaw. She's missing."


	2. Chapter 1: Icepaw

**Missing: Black-and-White She-Cat**

Chapter 1

_One & a Half Moons since Shiverpaw's Disappearance_

Icepaw woke feeling uneasy. Beside her an empty nest lay. The nest, which Icepaw refused to get rid of, was untouched since her sister had been missing. Her sister's scent had grown stale, and to Icepaw's dismay, began to stink up the apprentice den. Today she would have to remove it.

"I've got a Shiverpaw patrol today!" the younger apprentice Poolpaw meowed happily, springing to her paws. "Willowfrost said I was getting really good at my tracking skills!" She puffed out her chest in pride.

"Oh yeah, well _I _get to go on the WindClan border patrol!" Nightpaw boasted, waving his tail in defiance. "Those mange-pelts have her captive!"

Icepaw slightly curled her lip. They didn't understand what it was like to lose a littermate to the unknown. She twitched her whiskers uncomfortably at the young apprentice's assumption. They both seemed to have forgotten that Shiverpaw was Icepaw's _sister. _She suppressed a hiss of annoyance.

"You two, get on with your duties!" Swiftpaw hissed, rising from her nest. Both the apprentices looked at her awkwardly. "You heard me! Scat!"

Poolpaw and Nightpaw both scurried out the den, much to Icepaw's delight. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The white apprentice flicked her tail. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Icepaw, don't get too worked up about them," Swiftpaw mewed, padding to her side. She licked Icepaw's ear affectionately. "They just don't understand the seriousness of your . . . um . . . situation. It's just been so long since she's been missing." She looked at Icepaw. "I miss Shiverpaw too."

Now this, Icepaw couldn't help but doubt. Though she knew Swiftpaw was her best friend through and through, she knew that Swiftpaw didn't stay attached to things too long. Icepaw couldn't imagine Swiftpaw still missed Shiverpaw. Most of RiverClan had seemed have forgotten that one of their Clanmates were _missing. _Only Nightstar seemed to make sure that there was a daily patrol to look for Shiverpaw. If not, everyone would go on with their days normally.

That fact alone irritated Icepaw so much, she could hardly bare to train every day as if nothing was wrong. Every night she wished that Shiverpaw would return, only to get disappointed when she didn't. Icepaw ached for her sister's comfort, but then, she wouldn't need comfort if Shiverpaw were here.

"I've gotta go," Swiftpaw meowed suddenly, heading for the exit. "I've got to go on the border patrol with Nightpaw." She paused. "Don't worry, Icepaw. We'll find her soon."

But that was a promise she could never keep.

* * *

><p>By the time sunhigh came, Icepaw was worn out. Dapplefur had worked her hard with battle training and let her off early. She sighed before heading in the apprentice den, but quickly decided she should ask about the patrols. Trying not to look very eager, she padded toward Whitecloud. "Did you find anything?" she asked the white warrior.<p>

Whitecloud shook her head. "Sorry, darling. We did the best we could."

_Sometimes good, isn't good enough_; Icepaw thought angrily. They certainly could've searched longer and farther.

Mentally calming herself down, she forced herself to ask Toadberry about the WindClan border patrol. "Any luck?" Icepaw asked, already expecting the dreaded answer.

"Nope," Swiftpaw answered for him. "Just that those mange-pelts claimed they don't have her."

Toadberry flicked his tail and headed toward Nightstar without saying a word. Icepaw watched their exchange. Nightstar looked angrier than ever while Toadberry just stood unmoving, his voice too low to be heard. The black leader finally lashed her tail and dashed toward her den.

"So how was training?" Swiftpaw asked. "Learn anything worthwhile?"

Icepaw could tell she was teasing and let out soft purr. "Nope, just how to attack bothersome denmates!" she meowed while hurling herself at Swiftpaw. The two she-cats of equal size sparred with one another. Icepaw launched herself into the air to land square on Swiftpaw's shoulders. Her friend let out a breath and thrashed her body upward, trying to throw Icepaw off. The white apprentice abruptly leaped off of Swiftpaw.

Swiftpaw got up, confused. "What's wrong?" She scanned the clearing for something out of place.

Icepaw perked her ears and listened intently. "_Help me!" _a voice cried. She stiffened. It sounded like . . . Shiverpaw. "_Help me!"_ the voice cried again.

"Did you hear that?" Icepaw asked her friend. "Did you hear her?"

Swiftpaw twitched her ears. "Hear what?" She cocked her head.

Icepaw shook her head. "Never mind," she mumbled, and padded toward the apprentice den.

Terribly, she wished that Shiverpaw had been near enough for Icepaw to hear her sister's cry. It was too hard without her sister to be there. Even their parents had nearly given up on the idea of Shiverpaw's return.

Only one thing was certain:

RiverClan didn't believe that Shiverpaw was ever coming back.


End file.
